disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tow Mater
Tow Mater is a rusty tow truck and a character in the Cars series. He also appears in his own TV series, Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales. One of the episodes is Air Mater. His best friend is Lightning McQueen. Mater also likes to go Tractor Tippin' at night, as it's his favorite hobby. Mater's catchphrases are "Dad gum!" and "Git-R-Done!" (his voice actor, Larry the Cable Guy's signature phrase). Bio ''Air Mater'' He appears teaching Guido how to fly. Lightning McQueen asks him what does he know about flying. Mater replies that he knows everything. He then begins his story, starting with him towing a car to Propwash Junction. He was greeted by the friendly planes who pass by him. After he drops the car off at a repair station, he watches the Falcon Hawks, in amazement. He was asked by one of them if he is going to the air show tomorrow, which he accepts. He then sees Skipper's Flight School and spots the sign, which says that Skipper can teach anyone how to fly guaranteed. He was interested in learning how to fly, so he asked Skipper to teach him how to fly. However, Skipper points out that Mater's a tow truck. Mater then explains that the sign says that Skipper can teach anyone guaranteed. Skipper reluctantly gets his assistant Sparky to install a pair of wings, a rudder, and a rear propeller on Mater. After quickly learning the essentials of flying in the air, he has a bit of trouble getting up at first, which he falls down, and Skipper asks Sparky to change the sign. But Mater then gets back up into the air. Soon, his inability of controlling his flying gets his hook caught on some telephone wires, causing him to get flung back and fly backwards. This then gave Skipper the impression that he really can teach anyone, which he tells Sparky to put the sign back in its place. Meanwhile, the Falcon Hawks get prepared for tomorrow's air show, but Black Hawk, one of the members, sprains one of his wings, and now they need a forth flyer to take his place. They see the airborne Mater flying backwards and are impressed. Mater manages to land back on the strip, but he ends up going upside-down. Nevertheless, the Falcon Hawks invite him to perform with them in the air show, and he agrees to join them. The next day, the Falcon Hawk leader, Red Hawk, Green Hawk, and Mater (as Mater Hawk) put on an amazing show together, with Mater providing the majority of the entertainment. For the grand finale, the Falcon Hawks hold out a long piece of rope and Mater uses his hook to grab the rope and fly backwards with greater speed, breaking the sound barrier. Suddenly, his wings break off, causing him to start falling down. McQueen, listening to the story, then asks Mater what he did. He then replies, "Oh, you remember, Lightning McQueen Hawk!" Back in the story, Lightning McQueen Hawk flies in and grabs Mater by the hook, saving him. He helps Mater with the finale by throwing him up into the air with the Falcon Hawks. He catches Mater and safely takes him back to the ground, where he presses a button and sets off a spectacular fireworks display. McQueen then insists that the whole thing never happened, and Mater says, "It did, too." At that moment, he gets a call from the Falcon Hawk leader and is told that he is needed to take place for one of the Falcon Hawks. He throws his hook up and is caught by the rope being held by the Falcon Hawks. After the short ends, he meets up with Sparky in front of Propwash Junction's sign and says that they should make a movie about planes. Sparky then says that's a good idea, and the two look at the audience in anticipation. Trivia *Mater appears briefly in the "Take-off Tuesday" ads to promote Planes. *One of Mater's catchphrases is "Git-R-Done!", which is Larry the Cable Guy's (who is the voice of Mater) infamous catchphrase. *Mater's license plate is A113, a recurring joke in Pixar films. *In Spanish, he is called "Mate." *In French, he is called "Martin." *In Polish, Mater is called "Złomek" (z-wom-eh-k). *In German, he is called "Hook". *In Dutch, he is called "Takel". *In Italian, he is called "Cricchetto". *In Swedish, he is called "Bärgarn". *In Japanese, he is called "メーター" (me-ta-). *In Mandarin (Taiwan), he is called "拖線". *In Mandarin (China), he is called "板牙". *In Cantonese (Hong Kong), he is called "哨牙嘜". *In Danish, he is called "Bumle". *In MAD, he is green. Only that colour in "Fast Hive", "TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon" and "Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine", but he turns brown after Thomas the Tank Engine runs him and Lightning McQueen over while going on their world tour. He is brown in "TransBOREmores", and the only line he speaks in that episode is "Tater salad!". In "TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon", he did not speak any lines. Gallery Mater.png|His appearance in the Cars Toons episode Air Mater Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m07s81.png|Some of the Planes promos use Mater and Lightning McQueen to illustrate that Cars and Planes share the same universe. External Links *Mater on World of Cars Wiki *Mater on Pixar Wiki Category:Air Mater Category:Characters